Yook Sung Jae
Perfil *'Nombre:' 성재 / Sung Jae *'Nombre real:' 육성재 / Yook Sung Jae *'Nombre chino: '陸星材 / Lùxīngcái *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Gyeonggi,Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm. *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Yook Sungyoung) *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Biografía En Julio de 2014, Sungjae se convirtió en presentador del programa, A Song For You con Kang In de Super Junior y Amber de F(x). Más tarde ese año, fue elegido en Hitmaker como miembro del grupo de chicos del proyecto de parodia de Hyundon y Defconn, Big Byung. El grupo lanzó dos sencillos "Stress Come On" y "Ojingeo Doenjang". Recibió su primer papel como actor en Plus Nine Boys, interpretando a un atleta de 19 años de Judo. A finales de 2014, se convirtió en un reparto en la realidad-variedad del programa Real Men y se fue en 2015. Sungjae logró un gran avance cuando consiguió un papel protagónico en el drama adolescente Who Are You: School 2015, junto a Kim So-hyun y Nam Joo-hyuk. También lanzó un OST para el programa "Love Song" con Park Hye-soo. Después de que la serie terminó, él experimentó un aumento en renombre y aterrizó 4 endosos solos incluyendo la aplicación móvil Cash Slide, la marca de ropa Black Yak con Jo In-sung, Hazzy's Accessories con su co-estrella Kim So-hyun y un sitio web de compras llamado G -Mercado. En 2015, Sungjae se unió a King of Mask Singer, compitiendo bajo el alias Tired Bumblebee, donde recibió buenos comentarios. Sungjae entonces protagonizó la serie de misterio de horror The Village: Achiara's Secret junto a Moon Geun-young. El mismo año, se emparejó con Joy de Red Velvet en la cuarta temporada del reality show We Got Married. Partiendo de We Got Married el 7 de mayo, se hizo conocido como una de las parejas más largas y más populares en la historia reciente de la serie. Durante el curso de We Got Married, sus videos juntos en YouTube acumularon más de 21,3 millones de visitas. A finales de 2015, Sungjae recibió múltiples premios. Recibió el premio "Mejor pareja" con Joy de Red Velvet y el premio "Mejor novato masculino (en variedad)" por su aparición en We Got Married. También recibió el premio "New Star" por su actuación en The Village: Achiara's Secret, y ganó el premio "Mejor pareja" con Kim So-hyun por Who Are You: School 2015. En 2016, apareció en Louie's Geeks "On The Four Lane Road". También lanzó una canción especial de dueto, "Young Love" con Joy, y contribuyó en la composición lírica de la canción. El 20 de mayo, fue nombrado embajador de la Institución Rey Sejong. En Diciembre, lanzó un sencillo de Navidad "Playing with Fire" con NC.A, a quien previamente co-protagonizó con Respuesta 1994. De 2016 a 2017, Sungjae protagonizó el dramático drama de televisión "Guardian: The Lonely and Great God". En Noviembre del 2017 la SBS anuncia su nuevo programa de variedades “Master in the house” o “All the butlers” con Lee Seung Gi, Lee Sang Yoon, Yook Sungjae y Yang Se Hyung, el programa consiste en: Ellos pasarán una noche en casas de figuras famosas para aprender sobre sus vidas con la esperanza de obtener conocimiento y sabiduría. Hasta la fecha es uno de los programas de variedades con mayor rating desde su transmisión compitiendo con el programa de variedades “2 Days & 1 Night” de KBS que se transmite el mismo día y a la misma hora. Dramas *Twin Pub (jTBC, 2020) *Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) *The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) *Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013, cameo) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013, cameo) Temas para Dramas *''Ambiguous (junto a Eun Kwang & Hyun Sik)'' tema para Fight For My Way (2017) *''Loving You Again'' tema para Scholar Who Walks the Night (2015) *''Love Song (junto a Park Hye Soo)'' tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Curious (junto a Seung Hee (CLC))'' tema para Plus Nine Boys (2014) Programas de TV *'2017: Master in the house '(SBS, 2017- presente) como MC *'2017:' Law of the Jungle Edición Sumatra (Indonesia) *'2016: '''Girls's Spirit - ''Cameo junto a Eunkwang *'2016: '''Celebrity Bromance - Junto a Young Min y Kwang Min de BOYFRIEND. *'2016: Happy Together (21.04.2016) *'''2016: Twice Private Life (Mnet) * 2015: Inkigayo (Como MC, junto a Kim Yoo Jung y Jackson Wang) * 2015-2016: 'We Got Married, como esposo de Joy (MBC) * '''2015: 'King of Mask Singer (Ep. 06 - 10.05.15) (MBC) * '''2014-2015: A song for you (invitado regular como MC) * 2015: Invisible man (KBS) * 2015: Dating Alone (JTBC) * 2015: Dream Team (KBS2) * 2015: '''I live Alone (27.02.2015) * '''2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Hitmaker) * '''2014: Real Men (MBC, episodio especial) *'2014:' A Song for You 3 (Como MC, junto a Amber y Kang In) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto aHitmaker) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *'2014: '''MBC Hitmaker (29.07.2014 al 19.08.2014) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *'2012:' Idol QTV Miracle On 7th Street *'2012:' SBS MTV‘s ‘The Show 2‘ (como MC junto a Woohee de Dal Shabet) Programas de Radio *ShimShim Tapa Radio (MBC, junto a Eunkwang, N y Hyuk de VIXX) Vídeos Musicales *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) *NC.A - Cinderella Time (2015) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *Lee Min Hyuk - It Must've Been A Dream (feat. Yook Sung Jae de BTOB) (2019) *Jung Key - Stay With Me (Feat. Yook Sung Jae de BTOB) (2018) *Louie (Geeks) - On the Four Lane Road (feat. Sung Jae) (2016) Colaboraciones en vivo *Sung Jae & Joy - Marry You (29/12/2015) (Presentación especial MBC Entretaiment Awards) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' BTOB **'Posición:' Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad:' BTOB-BLUE *'Grupo Proyecto: Big Byung **'''Nombre: Yook Duk (Gordito Yook) **'Posición:' Rapero. *'Nombre Fanclub:' Yookies. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua materna), Japonés e Inglés (Básico). *'Educación:' **Hanlim Multi Art High School '(Graduado). **Dongshin University, Major in Practical Music. *'''Habilidades: Pescar y Snowboarding. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Kim Dong Ryul. *'Lemas:' "Vivir y morir como un hombre", "Si te alimentas como mendigo, vivirás como mendigo". *Bailó "Trouble Maker" con Sohyun de 4MINUTE en el United Cube Concert in Seoul. *Fue eliminado en la ronda final las sextas audiciones de JYP. Luego de esto, se unió a Cube Entertainment, donde luego debutó como miembro de BTOB. *Antes de debutar como miembro de BtoB, Sungjae apareció en el sitcom I Live in Cheongdam-dong de jTBC, como el quinto miembro de Invincible Chungdam junto Seo Eunkwang, Lim Hyunsik, Jung Ilhoon y el ex miembro de BtoB Lee Minwoo. *Sus colores favoritos son el rojo y el negro. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar (interpretó a SoYou), junto a Chun Ji de TEEN TOP, Zelo de B.A.P y DongHyun de BOYFRIEND. *Ganó el Ranking de "Pops in Seoul" del "Idol más atractivo que no necesita cirugía plástica". *En el programa 'MTV B+ Diary' se disfrazó de chica para parodiar el programa de 'Couple' de SBS. Él fue la chica #2 y se llamaba Yook SongSook (Maduro). Sus compañeros comentaron su parecido con la miembro de After School, Nana. *Su padre es el CEO de una empresa cercana a Samsung. * Es parte de la línea del 95 junto a NamJoo (A Pink); Ricky y ChangJo (TEEN TOP); Youngmin, Kwangmin y Minwoo (BOYFRIEND); Chae Jin (MYNAME); V y Jimin (BTS). *Formó parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Hitmaker (Big Bottle) junto a N y Hyuk de VIXX y Jackson Wang de GOT7 *En el episodio diez de A Song for You 3, dijo que es cercano a Chang Jo y Ricky de TEEN TOP, ellos al escuchar esto protestaron de que siempre que lo llaman para salir, él está ocupado provocándole mucha risa a SungJae ya que Kang In agregó que este actúa como rey. *En el episodio catorce de A Song for You 3, dijo que desde joven fue un gran fan de Super Junior e hizo su propio ranking visual de ellos. * Fue admitido en Dongshin University para estudiar música. Es la misma universidad a la que asistió Eunkwang y en el mismo departamento del cual se graduó. * Tiene una gata llamada Samy la cual comparte con los demás miembros de BTOB. * Fue esposo de Joy de Red Velvet en el programa We Got Married siendo la pareja más joven esa temporada. * Su popularidad ha ido en aumento desde su último drama en Goblin. * Es uno de los 4 MC en el programa de variedades Master in the house el cual ha logrado un gran rating. * La PD de Master in the house considera a Sung Jae el joven Seung Gi, osea un artista muy completo que sabe: Cantar, actuar, producir y es MC. * Ha llorado en tres ocaciones en un concierto, la primera vez fue en agradecimiento hacía sus fans, la segunda, le pidió a todas las fans gritar: "Todo es por ti Eunkwang" por intentar hacer llorar a su lider Eunkwang y cuando él llora, Sungjae no puede evitar hacerlo tambien, la tercera vez fue el día de su último concierto como siete integrantes (Eunkwang se enlistaria a los pocos días) y él advirtió que no lloraría, pero al finalizar el concierto todos los integrantes lloraron junto con sus fans. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Twitter fanbase *Instagram Galería Yook Sung Jae 01.png Yook Sung Jae 02.jpg Yook Sung Jae 03.jpg Yook Sung Jae 06.png Yook Sung Jae 08.jpg Yook Sung Jae 09.jpg Yook Sung Jae 10.jpg Seungjae 08.jpg Videografía Kim Nam Joo & Yuk Sung Jae - Photograph|Nam Joo & Sung Jae - Photograph Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love|Sung Jae & Joy - Young Love NC.A & Sung Jae - Playing With Fire|NC.A & Sung Jae - Playing With Fire MV Yook sungjae(육성재) Confession(고백) (Prod.by Park Keuntae(박근태))| Confession Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC